A tale of Orichalcum
by Grimlock987
Summary: I am the child of an unique gem. She was sent to quell a rebellion but instead ended up joining it. Now I am helping the Crystal Gems with their latest mission: raising the son of Rose Quartz, Steven Universe. My name is Storm Saber and this is my story.


Prologue: The Three Gems

 **Hey there, Grimlock987 here and welcome to a story I have been wanting to do for a while but I couldn't due to my laptop being broken for four months but now that my laptop is fixed I can now work on it. Now that it out is out of the way I am going to explain what is going on in this story. First off this based off of mostly base off of** **A Tale of A Jade** **by Vendicor. The second thing is that I think that I should explain something about my three gem ocs, Mythril, Adamantite, and Orichalcum, aren't really gemstones, but are mythical metals. Mythril, is a metal that originated from the works of J.R.R. Tolkien and is said to be light as a feather and as strong as dragon scales. Adamantite is a highly durable metal that is inspiration of Adamantium. And finally Orichalcum is said to have mined in Atlantis but I think most people would recognize it as an item in the Kingdom Hearts saga. The third thing is that you will only see Orichalcum in the prologue only, but I will reveal her fate in the next chapter. The fourth and final thing is that this is connected to another story I going to write so keep an eye out for it.**

 **Now that is out of the way let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar, but I do own some of the OCS that will show up.**

* * *

 _Homeworld, White Diamond's Court 5,600 years ago_

White Diamond was facing a dilemma.

The most recent Gem colony, Earth, according a rumor, was where a rebellion was starting to form.

Usually she would not care about a small rebellion, but if the reports from her fellow Diamonds were true, then there could be a war on their hands, and to make matters worse, one of the reports said that an unnatural fusion had joined the rebellion.

"My Diamond?" a voice called out, bring her out of her thoughts. She turned to see her Pearl was trying to get her attention.

"Yes Pearl, what is it?" she said in a silky voice.

"I hate to interrupt, but the gems you requested are here." Her Pearl said.

"Ok, send them in," she said.

Her Pearl did a quick curtsey and left the room.

When she left three gems entered the room.

The first one was a tall and slender snow-white skinned woman with silver hair styled into a female military haircut. She wore a long sleeved white military uniform with a white diamond on her chest, where her heart was, and white military pants. Oddly where her right eye should have been, there was a white gem with a purple tint in the center of it. This was Adamantite, 1st lieutenant to White Diamond and a military general who has yet to face defeat.

The 2nd one was a tall and slender light blue skinned woman with dark blue hair styled into a french braid and had a crescent moon shaped gem next to her left eye. She wore a light blue button up shirt, dark blue pants and a dark blue lab coat. This was Mythil, head of gem research and development and one of the most smartest gems to exist.

The third and final gem was small yet elegant aqua-green skinned woman with yellow-green hair styled into a samurai hairstyle. She wore a forest green vest, opened enough to show her gem, underneath a light green waistcoat, and forest green pants that stopped just above her ankles. This was Orichalcum, one of the rarest known gems to exist, and while she wasn't the smartest or the strongest, she was one of the most unique gems to exist.

When the three of them reached WD's(A/N I am shortening White Diamond's name) throne, Adamantite and Mythil bowed while Orichalcum looked at them in confusion until she noticed WD and gave a courtesy.

"You summoned us White Diamond?" Adamantite asked, still kneeling.

"Yes I did," WD responded "however, I only summoned you and Mythil, so why is there an Orichalcum here?"

"My apologies White Diamond," Orichalcum said, stepping forward, "I had overheard that you had summoned these two for a special assignment and I wish to offer my services to help in anyway possible."

WD looked at her for a few minutes before saying, "fine, I will allow this just this once." She then pulled up a hologram of a planet. "As you have heard there is a rebellion on this planet." The three gems nodded. "I want you three to go to the planet and quell this rebellion by any means necessary."

"Yes my Diamond," the three gems said in unison, doing the salute and turned to leave when WD said, "Adamantite, may I have a word with you, in in private."

Adamantite nodded and waved the other two off.

"I wonder what she wants her for?" Mythril said to Orichalcum as they walked out.

"Probably to talk about a backup plan," Orichalcum said with a shrug.

* * *

The moment that the two left, WD motioned Adamantite to come closer.

"Yes, my Diamond?" Adamantite said as she approached WD. "what is it?"

"I have been talking to Blue and Yellow recently and we have decided should defeat be definite, I will have no choice but to unleash the Corrupting Light once more."

Adamantite let out a gasp when she heard this, because the last time this happened, it had devastated her home, a colony that belonged to WD, leaving her as the sole survivor.

"The Corrupting Light? Are you trying to humor me, my Diamond?" She asked nervously, as memories of her time trying to stay sane in that monstrous body, returned to her.

"No I'm not, Adamantite," WD said in a serious tone, causing her to flinch in fear. When she saw this, WD sighed and said, "the reason why I am telling you this is because you are one of my best commanders and it would be ashame to lose you."

Adamantite nodded and asked, "anything else my Diamond?"

WD gave her a sinister grin and said, "When you the chance, eliminate the Orichalcum, she is too curious for her own good."

Adamantite smirked at this and said, "consider it done." she then turned around and left the room.


End file.
